Naruhina the last others version
by Alvin NHL
Summary: Sa'at bicara dengan Naruto Hinata sangat malu ketika perutnya berbunyi gara-gara belum makan dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan tidak jadi memberikan syal merahnya namun…..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Dll**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **A/n** : **Dear reader, maaf jika ada kalimat yang bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **NB: scan ini di ambil dari film the last naruto the movie tapi beda ceritanya**

 **Baiklah sekali lagi,,,,**

 **"** **NARUTOKUN"**

Hinata"..

Tiba-tiba naruto muncul dari belakang dan membuat hinata kaget…

"konbawa".. hinata memulai percakapan duluan…

Naruto: AH hahh kita sudah bertemu di ichiraku tadi… :D

Hinata: Kau benar….

Doustha,, cletuk naruto

Tiba tiba hinata melihat syal yang ada di leher naruto dan dia bilang…

Syal yang bagus J,,

Owh ea…. J

kyuuuuuuut….

Terdengar bunyi dari perut hinata yg lapar,,,,,,

Sontak naruhina jadi kaget,,

Naruto: hy.. sepertinya kau belum makan hinata,,

"Bagaimana kalau kau ke apartemenku aku punya cup ramen disana"

"oyasuminasai,,,

Hinata berlari meninggalkan naruto

Hy… kenapa kau pergi hinata bukankah kau ingin bicara padaku..? tanya naruto yg bingung….

Sa'at bicara dengan Naruto Hinata sangat malu ketika perutnya berbunyi gara-gara belum makan dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan tidak jadi memberikan syal merahnya namun…..

Tunggu….

Naruto memegang lengan hinata sehingga hinata gagal untuk kabur karena malu pada naruto

"lepaskan aku narutokun" bentak hinata yg wajahnya masih merona alias blushing :D

Kenapa kau lari hinata? Tanya naruto

"ano.. etto.. sono…. Emmmmm hinata mulai gugup lagi..

Hy; kenapa kau tidak jujur saja padaku kalau kalau kau belum makan…

"ayo ikut denganku"

Kemudian naruto menarik tangan hinata berlari dan melompat menuju ke apartementnya..

Sementara hinata berusaha agar tidak pingsan…

"akhirnya samapai juga kita "

Merekapun tiba didepan pintu apartemen naruto

"Silahkan masuk hinata,,, naruto membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan hinata masuk.

ano… etto.. hinata mul;ai gugup lagi..

Doustha hinata?

"apa kau tidak mau masuk ke apartementku karena jelek y? naruto pura-pura sedih ;(

Ahhh,,, tidak kok narutokun,, balas hinata

"ohh soukah.. J narutopun tersenyum ,,

Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk aku akan buatkan cup ramen untukmu..

"haik.. arigatou narutokun..

Merekapun masuk dan naruto mencari cari tombol lampu

"aduhh mana sih nih tombolnya?

Tiba-tiba,,,

"uwahhhhh apa ini…

Naruto segera keluar dari apartementnya sedangkan hinata hanya kebingungan melihat naruto yg panik seperti itu

"Doustha narutokun?

Hadehhh.. +_+" ternyata hanya jarring laba-laba bikin kaget saja.. kata naruto sambil cengengesan

"mo aku kira tadi ada apa dengan narutokun?

"ayo kita masuk lagi hinata diluar dingin aku akan segera membuat ramen nya y… & kau duduk saja di manapun kau suka J hehe bercanda, duduklah ditempat tidurku saja tapi mungkin tempatnya gak empuk kayak dirumah kamu hinata,,

"Ohhh nandemonai narutokun"

Naruto segera kedapur dan membuat ramennya, sementar hinata duduk sambil menunggu dan meletakkan kado untuk naruto di meja

Hinata memandang sesuatu yang ternyata adalah foto ketika naruto masih genin dg sasuke sakura dan kakashi sensei,,, dia sedikit tersenyum dan jadi "DJAVU"

"tara akhirnya jadi ramennya ,,, ma'af membuatmu menunggu hinata seraya naruto membungkuk

Sementara hinata hanya tersenyum kecil saja

"tidak apa kok"

"ayo kita makan hinata.. dan naruto segera mengambil meja untuk makan tapi dia melihat ada sesuatu di mejanya..

Apa ini punyamu hinata?

Hinata kaget dan mulai gugup lagi..

Ano… etto ia itu punyaku..

Owgh gt ya boleh tau isinya apa? Tanya naruto

" itu hadiah untuk seseorang" balas hinata

"untuk siapa hinata?" Tanya balik naruto

Itu untuk ,,,,,

.. hinata bingung harus bilang apa

Yasudah kalu kau tidak bias mengatakannya.. kata naruto sedikit kecewa ,,

"NARUTOKUN'

"Hah.. nanda hinata?"

Ia itu untukmu narutokun,, hinata mulai berbicara lagi dan menghilangkan gugupnya

Haaaahhh ,,, naruto malah bingung..?

"benarkah hinata"

"ia narutokun"

ARIGATOU HINATA

Tanpa sadar naruto memeluk hinata sehingga hinata jadi blushing lagi…

"KYAAAAAAAH NARUTOKUN MEMELUKKU.. dalam hati hinata

Merasa sadar sesuatu naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya,,

'Gomen hinata aku tidak sengaja memelukmu"

"tidak apa kok narutokun" kata hinata yang lagi senang tapi dia menyembunyikannya

Owhh ia sampai lupa kita kan mau makan hinata ayo ini ramennya sudah siap

Merekapun makan dengan santai tapi naruto malah terpana karena melihat hinata makan dengan sangat lahap sehingga dia berhenti memakan ramennya

Merasa naruto menatapnya dari tadi sontak hinata menghentikan acara makannya

"ada apa narutokun"

"Tidak apa apa kok hinata"

Merekapun melanjutkan makannya masing masing naruto tidak menanyakan kenapa hinata lahap sekali makannya takut hinata lari lagi.

& AKHIRNYA MEREKA SELESAI MAKAN

'Arigatou makanannya narutokun ma'af merepotkan'

"tidak apa kok"

Owhh ea apa boleh aku buka kadonya?

Bersambung…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Teimakasih yang kemaren udah reviews dan ngasih sarannya**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Dll**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **A/n** : **Dear reader, maaf jika ada kalimat yang bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **NB: scan ini di ambil dari film the last naruto the movie tapi beda ceritanya**

Sebelumnya

'Arigatou makanannya narutokun ma'af merepotkan'

"tidak apa kok"

Owhh ea apa boleh aku buka kadonya?

Chapter 2

"Hinata,,,?

"Hinata,,,?

"Hinata,,,?

Hinata masih belum nyambung dengan naruto gara-gara masih shock dengan pertanyaan tadi..

"hai',, gomen ne narutokun tadi aku melamun.. "_" ,, ketus hinata yang blushing lagi

Tiba tiba…

"Hinata…..

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke hinata dan melihat sesuatu

"naze,, narutokun..?

kenapa wajahmu memerah lagi hinata? Apa kau sakit ya? Kata naruto sambil menempelkan tangannya ke pipi hinata

"lembut pipi hinata :D… dalam benak naruto…

Hinata malah jadi mematung gara-gara pipinya masih disentuh oleh naruto dan akhirnya,,

" **BRUKKKKK** "

"Woy hinata…. Kenapa kau pingsan

"hinata..

"hinata..

"hinata..

Naruto jadi panik karena hinata pingsan dan dia jadi kalang kabut

"duhh gimana ini kenapa pakai acara pingsan segala sih,,

Naruto berfikir sejenak dan akhirnya..

"Yosshaaa"

_+ "aku tidak ada satupun ide untuk membangunkan dia", aku bawa saja dia ke tempat tidur daripada dia pingsan dilantai,,

Akhirnya naruto merangkul hinata dan berjalan memindahkan hinata ke tempat tidurnya ,, namun sayangnya kakinya menginjak bekas saos ramen tadi dan membuat dia terpeleset dan mereka berdua jatuh ketempat tidur secara bersamaan ..

Hinata menindih naruto sementara naruto kepalanya diduduki pungnggung hinata sehingga naruto kesulitan bernafas + hidungnya sakit gara-gara kena tulang punggung hinata…

"ittai… sial amat aku hari ini..

Tapi disela kesakitannya naruto mencium sesuatu aroma yang aneh yang berasal dari hinata,, sehingga naruto mengendus ngendus hidungnya kearah punggung hinata,, (Naruto : lo kira gua akamaru ya mengendus ngendus? Author : ya sorry sob nar dari pada mirip tonton (piaraan shizune itu) .. Naruto : ia juga sii.. Author : udah lah mau lanjut gak? Naruto : ia ia bawael lu. )

"hmm ternyata hinata sangat wangi ya.,, "tunggu sepertinya aku tau wangi apa ini,,,

"inikan aroma parfum Lavender yang dulu ditoko yang pernah aku coba tapi gak jadi beli gara-gara harganya mahal sekali ,, ternyata hinata suka parfum seperti ini juga..

Naruto kemudian menidurkan hinata dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

" **SKIP TIME"**

"duhh apa yang terjadi? Hinata mulai sadar

Hinata berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan dia kebingungan ..

"ini dimana kok aku disini,,,?

"Ia,, aku kan ada di apartement narutokun,,, tapi dimana narutokun dan kenapa aku ada ditempat tidurnya ?

Hinata bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya mencari cari naruto yang tidak ada diruangannya TAPI kepalanya masih agak pusing sehingga dia hampir jatuh namun berusaha sekeras tenaga untuk tidak pingsan lagi dan akhirnya di tiba didepan pintu den membukanya

 **CREKKK**

Akhirnya pintu terbuka namun malang hinata malah pusing lagi dan ambruk didepan pintunya namun ternyata ada yg menahannya yang tak lain adalah naruto yg berada diluar pintu tadi …

"Hinata,, kenapa kau memaksakan diri kalu masih pusing..?

"ano,, etto..( mulai gagap lagi hinata..)

"sepertinya aku harus pulang narutokun, ini sudah malam, aku takut nanti dimarahi TOU-san..

"bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja disini nanti aku yang akan bilang ke ayahmu kalu kau ada disini,,? Saran naruto.. yang polos amat

"tidak usah kok narutokun nanti dikira yang tidak-tidak oleh tousan,,

" maksudmu apa? Tanya naruto yang polos

"tidak bukan apa-apa kok narutokun,, etto aku mau pulang dulu ya terimakasih atas makananya dan ma'af merepotkan,,,

"tidak kok hinata lain kali kau tidak boleh bohong ya..

"eh,,, bohong apa maksudmu?

"ia,, kalau kau belum makan jangan bilang kalau kau sudah makan ya,, ..ketus naruto, seraya memegang tangan dan rambut hinata yang membuat hinata jadi salah tingkah sehingga naruto kaget dan lupa kalau dia lagi memegang tangan dan rambut hinata..

"kyaah gomenne hinata aku tidak sadar,, naruto berusaha menjelaskan agar hinata tidak pingsan lagi,,,

"nandemonai narutokun,, yasudah aku pulang dulu ya..

Jane,,,

Hinata mau jalan tapi kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga dia jatuh kearah naruto yang masih berdiri tadi dan hinata merasakan sesuatu dari dada naruto yang ternyata adalah jantung naruto yg berdetak ..

"kyaa gomenne narutokun aku tadi ceroboh,, hinata merona lagi..

"sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri kau ini..

Dan akhirnya hinata digendong oleh naruto ke mension hyuuga karena hinata pingsan lagi, setibanya disana naruto masuk namun melompat keatas gerbang karena lebih cepat dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan hyuuga mension

"permisiii apa ada orang disini?

"tidak ada jawaban.?

"siapa itu? Tiba-tiba ada yang menjawab yaitu adik hinata yang tak lain adalah Hanabi

"heeh Nee sama dan naruto nichan..?

" hanabi apa kau tau dimana kamar hinata ya?

Hanabi mengangguk dan membawa naruto kekamar hinata dan disana hinata ditidurkan di tempat tidurnya dan naruto memasangkan selimut ke hinata

"wahh ini kamar hinata ya? Ternyata sangat bagus dan rapi… batin naruto

" **Ne ne ne** naruto nichan…

"ada apa hanabi…

"apa yang terjadi pada nee sama sehingga dia begitu? Tanaya hanabi seraya mengaktifkan byakugannya sehingga naruto bergidik ngeri…

"eeee tidak kok dia hanya kelelahan.. tadi dia pingsan di apartemenku dan dia tertidur namun pas bangun malah pingsan lagi..

"owh,, ehh tunggu dulu ,, apa maksudmu tidur di apartementmu,,?,, apa yang kau lakukan padanya? HANABI MULAI BERFIKIRAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK..

"eeeh bukan begitu kok,, tadi dia aku ajak makan ramen di apartementku karena sepertinya dia belum makan dan dia malah pingsan karena aku menayakan tentang kado yang dia bawa… JELAS NARUTO

"owh aku kira kau,,,, sudah lupakan saja . hanabi mulai menormalkan matanya lagi

"yasudah hanabi-chan aku mau pulang dulu ya sepertinya sudah sangat malam ini, dan sampaikan terimakasihku kepada hinata karena sudah mau makan ramen denganku malam ini.

"janeeee""

POFFFF

Hanabi belum semppat bilang hati-hat dijalan

Naruto menghilang dengan cepat..

Dan akhirnya naruto tiba di kediamannya, Karena merasa ngantuk dan lelah naruto langsung ke tempat tidurnya,, tapi dia teringat sesuatu..

"KADO itu .. naruto melihat kado yang diberikan hinata untuknya tadi..

"kira kitra apa isinya ya,,?

Naruto mengambil kado itu dan membukanya..

Alangkah terkejutnya naruto karena isi kado itu adalah _**SYAL MERAH**_..

"JADI HINATA MEMBUATKAN AKU SYAL INI YA.. Naruto mencium syal itu sambil menangis bahagia..

"arigatou hinata kau memang selalu baik kepadaku,, tapi aku belum bias membalas kebaikanmu,, T_T hiks…

Karena ngantuk naruto akhirnuya tertidur dengan masih memegang syal tersebut….

Bersambung ke chapter 3 **aruto yang polos :) kun nanti dikira yang tidak-tidak oleh tousan,,**

 **e ayahmu kalu kau ada disini,,yata ada yg menahannya yangt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-sama**

 **Warning : Gaje, OOC, Dll**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Author : Alvin NHL**

 **A/n** : **Dear reader, maaf jika ada kalimat yang bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **NB: scan ini di ambil dari film the last naruto the movie tapi beda ceritanya**

Situs web : . hehe promosi dikit :D

Sebelumnya

Naruto mengambil kado itu dan membukanya..

Alangkah terkejutnya naruto karena isi kado itu adalah _**SYAL MERAH**_..

"JADI HINATA MEMBUATKAN AKU SYAL INI YA.. Naruto mencium syal itu sambil menangis bahagia..

"arigatou hinata kau memang selalu baik kepadaku,, tapi aku belum bisa membalas kebaikanmu,, T_T hiks…

Karena ngantuk naruto akhirnya tertidur dengan masih memegang syal tersebut….

CHAPTER 3

Sebuah ruangan yang masih sunyi nan gelap hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur saja Nampak seorang putri yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya dan seketika terbangun dari dunia mimpi menuju dunia yang sangat indah ini. rambut indigonya yang panjang sepinggang tidak berantakan sama sekali dan mata lavender yang sangat menyejukkan begitu menawan dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya itu sehingga siapa saja yang melihatnya tidak akan bisa berkedip banhkan sang Author juga,, ^_^

Dialah hinata "BYAKUGAN NO HIME"

Seolah sudah bangun dari tidurnya hinata melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk sekedar melihat apa sudah pagi hingga sampailah dia di pintu kamarnya

 _SSSSSSHHTTT_

Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan..

"ouhayou hinata nee sama, tiba-tiba hanabi muncul didepan pintu

"Ouhayou mo hanabi, hinata sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran hanabi imoutou tercintanya itu

"wah wah sepertinya nee sama sangat menikmati tidurnya sampai bangun agak kesiangan, canda hanabi

"HAH, benarkah hanabi?, hinata sontak kaget

"hehe tidak kok nee sama ini masih pagi, ucap hanabi dengan senyum mungilnya

"fuuuh.. yokatta , Hinata mengeluarkan nafasnya karena lega

Tiba tiba hanabi menarik tangan kakaknya itu dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

Hinata tidak bisa menolak ajakan hanabi dia hanya mengikuti kearah mana hanabi membawanya dan ternyata hanabi membawanya keruang makan untuk sarapan pagi

"ne hanabi siapa yang memasak ini? , tanya hinata pada imoutounya

"tentu saja naruto nichan?

"hah.., hinata kaget dan langsung blushing seketika

"hahahaha kau kenapa nee sama akukan hanya bercanda mana mungkin naruto nichan masak makanan ini…, hanabi tertawa karena sukses membuat kakak tersayangnya jadi blushing

"mou hanabi jangan bercanda seperti itu,, hinata sedikit kesal pada hanabi walau masih saja blushing..

"gomen gomen hehehe, hanabi masih tertaawa kecil

"sudahlah ayo kita makan saja hanabi.. , ajak hinata pada adiknya, sedangkan hanabi mengangguk dan mengikuti keinginan kakaknya itu

Akhirnya merekapun makan dengan tenang hingga hanabi bertanya sesuatu pada hinata yang membuat hinata jadi keselet sedikit dan batuk-batuk

"ne hinata nee apa yang kau lakukan dengan naruto nichan tadi malam?

"uhuk uhuk… hinata terhenti dari makannya karena kaget dengan apa yang ditanyakan hanabi

"Apa jangan-jangan.., tanya hanabi sedikit menggoda

"tidak tidak aku dan narutokun hanya makan ramen saja di apartementnya dan hanya itu saja kok, jawab hinata dengan tergesa gesa

"jadi kalian berkencan ya,,? Goda hanabi lagi

Hinata malah mematung dan tidak berkata apa apa

"aku dan narutokun makan ramen berdua saja di apartementnya bukankah itu juga mirip dengan kencan ya..,,, dalam benak hinata..

Sementara itu dilain tempat akhirnya naruto bangun dari tidurnya, dan masih mengucek ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk..

"hwaaah sudah pagi rupanya, sambil melihat syal yang masih ia pegang dan naruto menaruh syal itu dilemarinya sambil berkata.. "ARIGATOU HINATA AKU SANGAT BAHAGIA DENGAN APA YANG KAU BERIKAN AKU HARAP AKU JUGA BISA MEMBERIKANMU SESUATU YANG BISA MEMBUATMU BAHAGIA JUGA.

"Apa ada misi ya hari ini dari kakashi sensei…?, gerutu naruto dipagi hari

Naruto kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bukannya ke kamar mandi tapi malah ke dapur untuk mencari cup ramen di lemarinya itu hingga dia hanya menemukan satu cup ramen saja

"heeeh kenapa tinggal 1 saja ya.. bukannya kemarin masih ada 3..? 'ohh iya tadi malam kan aku dan hinata memakannya.. ,, naruto jadi teringat acara makannya tadi malam dengan hinata sambil menepuk dahinya

Naruto kemudian menyalakan kompor dan memasak ramennya setelah matang ia memakannya dengan sangat lahap karena sepertinya sangat kelaparan dan setelah selesai dengan acara makannya dia langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya dengan air yang sangat dingin sedingin hatimu. :v

Sementara hinata masih melamun hingga akhirnya hanabi menyadarkan dari lamunannya

"ya ampun hinata nee kenapa sampai segitunya sihh, kau kan memang menyukai naruto nichan kenapa harus malu-malu segala..? tanya hanabi

"etto.. aku sepertinya harus kekamar mandi segera aku takut ada misi hari ini jadi aku harus bergegas, hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kemudian setelah makan hinata pergi kekamar mandi untuk menyegarkan dirinya tapi dengan air yang hangat sehangat hati author :D

Akhirnya baik hinata dan naruto selesai melakukan acara mandinya dan sudah berpakaian setelah itu langsung keluar dari rumah mereka masing masing untuk menuju ke kantor hokage kakashi atau rokudaimie sama.

Ditengah perjalanan naruto dan hinata bertemu lagi sontak itu membuat hinata agak panik walaupun sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan orang yang sangat dia sukai , sedangkan naruto haanya tersenyum kecil saja pada putri hyuga hiashi ini.

"ouhayou hinata… sapa naruto dengan riang gembira

"ouhayou mou narutokun.,, jawab hinata tanpa gugup meski ada rona merah di pipinya yang chubby itu dan ngegemesin pengen author pegang tapi dilarang oleh naruto… lho.. kok naruto bisa larang author..?

naruto : jangan sekali sekali kau menyentuh hinata kalau tidak kau akan menerima akibatnya..

author : ya ampun sob nar gitu aja kok marah memang napa dia bukan siapa siapa kamu kan..?

Naruto : apa loe tidak nonton movie kemaren dia kan udah sah jadi istriku

Author : ia ia tapi megang pipinya boleh ya

Naruto : mode kyubi

Author : iya iya gak jadi kok.. hehe kan Cuma becanda.., kalo gitu author pamit ya daaaaa

Kembali ke cerita

"Mau kemana kau..,,? Tanya NARUHINA secara bersamaan

"ehhh.. kau duluan saja hinata.. kata naruto sambil cengengesan

"tidak narutokun saja..,, balas hinata

Keduanya malah terdiam dan..

"AKU MAU KEKANTOR HOKAGE MAU BERTANYA APA ADA MISI HARI INI.., ucap NARUHINA secara bersama lagi

Keduanya kaget karena memiliki pikiran yang sama juga

"heeeh kenapa kita tidak bersama saja kesana, tujuan kita sama kan?, Ajak naruto pada hinata

"huh.. baiklah .., jawab hinata dengan wajah tertunduk sambil menahan rona merah yg ada diwajahnya

Tiba tiba….

"Kyuuuut… perut naruto berbunyi

"apa narutokun belum sarapan ya..,? tanya hinata

"sebenarnya sudah sih tapi sepertinya aku harus ke ichiraku dulu sekarang.., jawab naruto

Tanpa minta pendapat hinata naruto langsung menarik tangan hinata dan mengajak hinata untuk ikut makan ke ichiraku ramen sementara hinata hanya diam saja tidak berkata apapun dia hanya pasrah saja dan mengikuti kemana naruto membawanya.

Keduanya sudah sampai di ichiraku namun naruto masih memegang tangan hinata dengan erat , hinata kemudian tersadar dan reflek melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang naruto sehingga membuat naruto jadi terkejut tapi karena itu hinata malah sedikit mundur dan kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan akan roboh. Namun dengan cepat naruto memegang kembali tangan hinata dan menariknya sehingga hinata tidak jadi robohn tapi malah hinata jatuh kepelukan naruto..

'kau tidak apa-apa hinata..? tanya naruto dengan gaya sok keren dengan mata birunya yang bercahaya ^_^

"uhh aku tidak apa narutokun.. jawab hinata yang tengah berada di dada bidang naruto sedangkan naruto memegang kepala dan tangan hinata

Naruto mencium aroma yang sangat wangi yang terpancar dari rambut hinata sehingga dia jadi berkhayal yang gak karuan namun ditengah lamunannya tiba tiba pak teuchi muncul dengan ayame

"wah wah waaah.. ada pelanggan setia.., canda pak teuchi

"masih pagi sudah mesra sekali kalian.., goda ayame

Merasa naruhina masih berdekatan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat akhirnya mereka tersadar dan segera menghentikan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini.

"sudahlah tidak usah malu malu.., goda ayame lagi

Naruto hanya penuh tanda tanya.. karena dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya

Sementara hinata hanya blushing sedikit tapi tidak sampai pingsan

" sudahlah paman cepat buatkan aku ramen jumbo ekstra kuah ya dan..

"hinata apa kau juga mau makan ramen denganku lagi..? tanya naruto pada hinata

"uhh iya aku mau .., jawab hinata dengan senyum yang sangat menawaan.

Dan akhirnya datang juga pesanan naruhina dan mereka berduapun makan dengan sangat lahap juga hinata yang makannya tiba tiba sagat cepat dan membuat naruto jadi kagum..

'sugoi hinata ternyata kamu sangat cepat memakannya.., aku saja yang tercepat makan diantara yang lain ternyata dikalahkan kamu hinata.. hehehe ,, puji naruto pada hinata dan membuat hinata blushing lagi karena dipuji langsung oleh orang yang sangat ia kagumi

Setelah selesai makan keduanya pun segera ke kantor hokage dan mereka bertemu dengan hokage ke enam yang tak lain iyalah kakashi hatake

Bersambung ke chapter 4 ya ma'af imajinasi author udah habis.. masih perlu di isi ulang


End file.
